


Racing For The Edge

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Icicle Palace [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Interlude)  It was never going to last, but God, while it did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing For The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for **clair_de_lune** , who wanted something with "Urgency." Also for **fanfic100** , this is "Hours."

x-x-x-x-x

In the end it all went bad, falling apart as fast as every long-feared version of the future the two of them ever had.

But until then, things were fierce, a series of stolen moments defined by sharp breaths and frantic kisses between stretches of living like who they were supposed to be.

The patterns of purpose kept marching forward: new careers, family obligations, and the façade of respectable, ordinary choices. That should have ended it—every milestone another reason to stop, another reminder of where the boundaries of 'normal" lay.

But it was never enough to satisfy them, no matter how many times they vowed they would try.

Those hours spent caught up in the forbidden felt more like living than anything else ever had.

  


_\------ fin ------_


End file.
